All in a Day's Work
by KiLin7
Summary: Following many of the characters, we watch how each one spends their day and how everyone's stories intersect and cross over.
1. NARUTO

**NARUTO**

_Earlier that day…_

Naruto yawned, his yellow hair messy, as he woke up that morning. He climbed out of bed and looked out the window. Okay, so, maybe not 'morning'… it was more noon. He scratched his head, yawned again, and went to change. When he was down he was fully ready for the day.

His stomach was already growling, so he went for breakfast… or lunch. Whatever, he went to the kitchen and got _food_. Ramen. He ate it quickly and ran outside, "Yeah! It's a great day!" he said loudly to himself, causing a bird to go flying.

"Naruto, you're so loud!"

Naruto turned to look at the person who had called him. "Hey, Iruka-sensei!"

"Hi… So, I'm guessing you just woke up?" Iruka said, eyeing Naruto's messy hair (he hadn't combed it) and the toothpaste on his cheek.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah…"

Iruka laughed, walking over to where Naruto stood. "What'll you be doing today?"

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno." He grinned, "But I'm sure I'll find something."

Iruka nodded, "Well, have fun." And with that he walked away.

Naruto watched him go, then turned and headed to the park. As he neared the entrance he saw Hinata duck behind a tree. "Yo, Hinata-chan!" Naruto called, running up to where he had seen her.

She cautiously looked out from her hiding place, "O-oh, hi, Naruto-kun."

"Whatcha doin'?" Naruto asked her, leaning against the tree.

"N-nothing…" Hinata paused, then, with a sudden burst of courage, said, "H-hey, Naruto-kun? Do you want to come with me to see the cherry blossoms?"

Naruto snorted, "Why'd I wanna go look at some pink trees? Boring!" Naruto saw, from the corner of his eye, Hinata's face fall. He felt bad, so he said, "What I meant to say was sure, I'd love to."

Hinata's head jerked up. Her face was very excited, her light eyes sparkling, "R-really?"

Naruto shrugged, "yeah, why not? Let's go see the pink trees."

They walked into the park, neither saying anything. While Naruto walked tall and lazily, his arms supporting his head, Hinata walked beside him, hunched, her hands clasped under her chin. She was glad Naruto had decided to come with her, but now she had nothing to say. Yeah, it was awkward. But soon they came to where the cherry trees stood.

"Wow!" Hinata gasped. Naruto yawned: this wasn't the way he wanted to spend his day. Looking around, he saw Shikamaru sitting on a bench near by.

"Ah, hey, Hinata-san! This was fun, yeah, but I have to go…" Naruto tried to think up an excuse.

"Oh!" Hinata looked at him, "Well, okay, if you have to… thanks."

Naruto grinned, "No problem." They stood in silence for a moment. Finally Naruto said, "Well, um… bye."

"Oh, bye!" Hinata watched as he left.


	2. SHIKAMARU

_All characters in this story are Masashi Kishimoto's, from Naruto. It's a fanfic. Please review once done reading._

**SHIKAMARU**

A petal fell on his head. He looked up lazily, his eyes half closed, and blew on it softly. He watched with little interest as it swirled away, getting lost in a cloud of other petals.

Unfortunately, his quiet solitude was broken with a '_**thumb!**_' from behind. A boy appeared, blonde, blue-eyed, goofy face and orange jumper, he jumped onto the back of the bench and pulled Shikamaru's ponytail. "Looser! Get up!"

"Naruto! What is wrong with you? I'm busy!" Shikamaru pulled his hair free from Naruto's hands and sat back into the bench again.

Naruto groaned, "You're so boring!" He jumped from the bench's back to stand in front of Shikimaru. "Look how great the day is! Come on, get off your butt and enjoy the sun."

They stood for a minute, frozen: Shikamaru's eyes closed, face relaxed; Naruto's face puckered, body tense.

"It's no use, Naruto."

"!" Naruto turned to look at the person that had talked. Up the patch, walking towards them, was Ino and Sakura. Ino had been the one to talk, and, as they got closer, she said again, "This is his idea of a day well spent."

Sakura flipped her light pink hair, "Let's leave him to his laziness and go have some fun."

Ino cocked a brow, "What's your idea of fun?"

Sakura giggled, "I think you know…"

Ino smiled, a slight blush on her cheeks, "You don't mean…?"

Sakura nodded.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Naruto wined, "I wanna come to!"

The girls looked at him, then each other, and burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny??" Naruto cried, hopping around them, "I wanna know, I wanna know!"

The girls continued walking and Naruto followed. Their laughter and Naruto's questions were soon lost with distance, and Shikamaru sighed, happy to be alone again. But it didn't last for long.

'_**Crash!' **_Rock Lee came tumbling out from the trees behind Shikamaru.

"Come on, Lee, I know you can do better." Guy-sensei came from the same direction Lee did, but he came more gracefully, on his tortoise.

Lee jumped up and saluted Guy. "Yes, sir!"

Shikamaru sighed angrily, would he ever have peace? From above him came a laugh. He recognized it as Kakashi-sensei's slow chuckle. Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked up. In the tree above him Kakashi crouched.

"Working your pupil hard, ey, Guy?"

Guy frowned, "Yes," he answered, "why?"

Kakashi shrugged, "No reason. I was just watching."

"You shouldn't, this is top secret work."

"Yeah, top secret," Lee chirped up, "Only Guy-sensei and I should know."

Kakashi grinned, "If it's so secret, why are you doing it in a crowded park?"

Guy's scowl deepened, but he said nothing.

Kakashi continued, "in any case, you should move on. You're disturbing poor Shikamaru here."

Shikamaru looked over at Guy and Lee and nodded his agreement.

Guy grinned, "sorry to disturb you." He turned to Lee, "Continue!"

The ran off into the trees on the other side of the path.

Shikamaru smiled as Kakashi came down from the tree. "Thank you, sensei."

Kakashi shrugged, sitting down next to him. "No problem."

They sat in silence for a long time, and, thankfully, no one came to bother them.

_Ha, ha, ha. I know this is rather odd, hmm? I don't think poor Shikamaru has many fans, not that I am one of them. I have warmed up to him, though, after reading his fight with Temari in volume 12 of Naruto. He reminds me of Soka from Avatar. Anyway! Look forward to the next chapter, and please review!_


End file.
